Welcome to Oz
by greengirl16
Summary: Dorothy winds up in Oz again, only this time with her teenage daughter. Together they will meet some pretty familar people that will shock Dorothy. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I got this idea while mowing the lawn. The first part of this section will not seem like it's about Wicked, but I promise you it is. Anyways in the next chapter I will bring in more Wicked characters! So anyways please enjoy! If I don't get reviews I won't continue this story. It is up to you readers! Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Vanessa Travis snuck into the local diner. She looked behind her to make sure her mother hadn't followed. The coast was clear. She spotted Justin at a near by table and approached him.

Justin saw Vanessa coming, "Hey my beautiful Nessa. Do your parents know you're here?"

"Nope," Vanessa smiled slyly and sat down and joined him for lunch.

* * *

"Vanessa? Vanessa," Dorothy called for her daughter. Where could she have gone? She was here a few seconds ago she thought to herself. She started walking back to her family's farmhouse. It was near where she had lived when she was a child. She always knew there was no place like home. That's why she couldn't stand leaving Kansas once she had a family. Her husband Earl had built the cabin a few months before Vanessa was born and they had been living there happily since.

Dorothy came around the corner. Wow something smells delicious, she thought. She approached the local diner and checked the menu. It was almost lunch time and she was starving so why not stop here for a bite to eat. Dorothy walked inside and waited to be seated. She looked around and in the corner of her eye spotted her daughter with that horrible boy, Justin.

Dorothy stormed over to their table and grabbed Vanessa by her wrist, "What in the world are you doing with him! You know your father and I don't approve of you dating this boy!"

All the people in the diner turned to look at the commotion causing Vanessa cheeks to turn bright red. "Mother I love him! Why can't you understand that," Vanessa questioned starting to tear up.

"Vanessa, I am sorry, but I can't deal with this anymore," Justin said grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Justin," Vanessa pleaded, but Justin was already out the door.

"You ruin everything," Vanessa said turning to glare at her mother, "I hate you." Vanessa stood up and sprinted for the door. She turned down the sidewalk and started to run as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going she just had to get away from her horrible parents.

* * *

She was passing the local college and was almost out of town. Only a few more blocks before she could finally stop. Suddenly she ran into someone causing all their things to fall onto the ground. Vanessa looked at her escape deciding whether she should continue. She glanced down at an older man picking up some books on the sidewalk. Sighing, she bent down to help. She grabbed a book and a small picture of a green girl fell out of it. Strange, she thought. She handed them both back to the man.

"I am terribly sorry sir," Vanessa apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I really need to start paying attention. Let me make it up to you and buy you a coffee," the man offered.

"Alright," Vanessa said hesitantly glancing one more time at her path to freedom before following the man into the nearby coffee shop.

They both ordered coffee's at sat down at a table by the window.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Marvel, and you are?"

"I am Vanessa Travis."

"That's a nice name, so what brings you to this part of town?"

"I am running away," Vanessa said looking at her feet.

"Why is that?"

Vanessa explained her situation about her parents disliking the guy she loved and how her mother always embarrassed her.

"Who did you say your mother was," the professor questioned at the end of Vanessa's story.

"Dorothy Travis. She used to be Dorothy Gale before she married my father. Why did you know her?"

"Yes, I met her back in Oz…," she professor stopped realizing his mistake.

"Oz? My mother used to talk about Oz. She said she had a lot of friends there. What is it like?"

"It's a wonderful place, but it's extremely hard to travel to."

"Oh."

"Achoo," the professor sneezed. He looked around the coffee shop. A woman had just walked in with a dog. The professor sighed and then sneezed again. "Excuse me," he said. "I am extremely allergic to animals," he explained. "They have caused me so much trouble in my life. I used to have to visit an allergy specialist once every 2 weeks!"

"That's terrible," Vanessa exclaimed.

"Well, it's getting late and you missy should be getting home."

"Alright," Vanessa reluctantly agreed.

She finished her coffee and headed for the door. The wind had picked up slightly. A storm must be coming, I better hurry, she thought. She started down the street walking quickly.

* * *

"Vanessa," she heard someone shout her name. She turned and saw her mother running towards her. She frowned. Her mother ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I am so glad you're safe! You had me worried sick!"

"I am alright mother," Vanessa said sighing.

"Ok, well we better get going. It looks like it's about to storm," Dorothy said glancing up at the darkening sky.

They were about half way home and the wind had really picked and was now howling and blowing items this way and that. Suddenly Dorothy and Vanessa heard something that sounded like a freight train. They turned around and saw a twister that was headed straight for them!

"Take my hand," Dorothy shouted over the howling wind.

Vanessa did as her mother told her and as soon as their hands connected they were both whipped up into the twister and started to swirl around.

* * *

Dorothy and Vanessa landed in a huge field that stretched on for miles. Vanessa stood up and rubbed her head, "Mother, where are we?"

Dorothy sat on the ground in shock and looked dumbfounded out at the colorful land ahead of her.

"Mom are you okay?"

Dorothy nodded her head.

"Okay, than can you please tell me where we are?"

"Vanessa…welcome to Oz."

* * *

**Please click on the tempting blue review button! You know you want to! C'mon I can hear it calling your name! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had half of it written for the longest time, but then I just stopped and I didn't know where to go with it. I asked some friends for there opinions one person told me it sucked and the other person loved it and said to ignore the person who told me who told me it sucked and write what I want so I did! I thank that person with all my heart! It also took a while to post this because fall sports have started for me and that takes up most of my time : Anyways on to the story! Hope you enjoy!! As Always Greengirl16**

**Chocolate and Vanilla pudding for**

**bloodymary2  
BreathOfMidnightAir  
DefyingGravity4ever  
Lady Marauder  
Lady Sohma  
Elphietheartichoke54  
wicked thru and thru  
Dreamer878  
**

**Weeks later and I am still getting reviews! You all are ahmazing! I will try my hardest to write and post the next chapter soon, but I am not making any promises due to how busy I am. Keep the reviews comming!**

* * *

_(A/n: For this chapter you must know that Liir doesn't know much about his parent's past. This is because they never told him. He does know about Dorothy Gale killing the Wicked Witches, but he doesn't realize his mother was the Wicked Witch of the West.)_

Dorothy stood up and looked around. It was just as she had remembered it! She looked around some more and saw the yellow brick road. We must be in Munchkin land, she thought. "Follow me," Dorothy said standing up and gesturing for Vanessa to follow.

Vanessa looked at her mom perplexed, "Where exactly are we going to go? How do we know these people are friendly?"

"Vanessa, trust me they are friendly. Last time I visited, they worshiped me because I killed both of the wicked witches," Dorothy said proudly.

"You killed two people?"

"Well, yeah… but they were wicked."

"Wicked or not, they were still people that lost there lives," Vanessa pointed out.

For once Dorothy felt a pang of guilt for killing the two witches. Did they really deserve to die… of course they did! What was she thinking! They tormented Ozians for no reason! If that wasn't wicked she didn't know what was. I must have hit my head when the twister dropped me, she told herself, even though her conscience was full of guilt.

She grabbed Vanessa by the wrist and started to drag her towards the Yellow Brick Road. They had to make it to the Emerald City as quickly as possible because Earl was probably worried about them back at their house, if they even had a house left…

Soon Dorothy and Vanessa came to a split in the road. Dorothy stopped abruptly. This spot was all too familiar. She looked up ahead and there tied to a pole was a scarecrow. Dorothy's heart leapt with joy.

"Scarecrow! It's me Dorothy," she exclaimed, letting go of Vanessa's arm and running at the scarecrow.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing," Vanessa questioned and chased after her mom.

"Scarecrow? Are you awake? Hello," Dorothy asked waving her hand in front of the scarecrow's face.

Vanessa caught up to her mother and was out of breath, "Mom, have you lost your mind? Scarecrows don't talk! They can't even hear or do anything for that matter because they don't have a brain!"

"Yes they do talk, well in Oz they do. When I was your age I had a friend who was a scarecrow."

"That's because you're insane. Let's go."

"But this is him I swear. I found him in this exact spot!"

"Mother you have seriously lost it now let's go. Didn't you say we have to make it to the Emerald City or something?"

"Yes," Dorothy said with a sigh and followed her daughter out of the field, looking back every few seconds at the Scarecrow on the pole.

* * *

"I love her! Why don't you get that," an angry Liir shouted at his mother across the room.

"Liir, I don't want you dating this girl!"

"Why? You haven't even met her!"

"She is Glinda the Good's daughter and your father has met her, and he and I both agree you can't see her anymore."

"Do you have something against Glinda the Good?!"

"No, she was my best friend," Elphaba said looking at the floor.

"Than why exactly can I not date her daughter?!"

"She think's your father and I are dead! We faked our deaths and went into hiding and we are worried that she and the rest of Oz will find out we lied and hunt us down again! You're lucky we even let you go to college!"

"You selfish witch! I don't think I'd care if the Gale Force killed you right now," Liir shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way," Fiyero said walking in the door, "and you're not dating this girl anymore and that's final."

"I hate you," Liir shouted and ran out the door.

Elphaba's expression turned from one of rage to one of worry. Fiyero approached her and wrapped his straw arm around her, "Don't worry. He will come back."

* * *

Liir took off through the woods madly pushing vines and branches out his way as fast as possible. He had to get out of this general area. His parent's would be looking for him, he knew it.

He soon came to the famous Yellow Brick Road and decided to follow it. It supposedly led to the Emerald City, but he wasn't sure because he never actually traveled on it before. He did, however, want to get to the Emerald City, because Glinda the Good and her beautiful daughter, Elinia, lived there. He continued at a fast pace down the Yellow Brick Road, but soon ran into someone.

"Watch it," the person snapped and turned around to glare at him.

It was a girl and Liir guessed she was about his age. "Well sorry, maybe if you weren't in my way this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe if you actually paid attention this wouldn't have happened."

"Now if you don't mind moving out of my way, I have to get to the Emerald City."

"Well I have to find my mom. She is out searched for a man made of metal. Earlier she was talking to scarecrow! I think she has lost it."

"Oh you mean the tin man and the scarecrow?"

"Um I guess…"

"Well, yeah there is one scarecrow I know that can talk. It must be the one's your mother is talking about. They seem to have a lot of fans."

"Scarecrow's can talk here? Sorry I am not a local. I'm from a place called Kansas."

"That's the other world Dorothy Gale was from! Wow a person from another world hasn't been here in years!"

"Did you say Dorothy Gale?"

"Yeah! She is really famous in Oz. People are still talking about her, but those are mostly the munchkins."

Just then twigs in a nearby bush snapped and both teens jumped and looked towards the source of the sound. A frazzled looking Dorothy came out behind the bush and walked to stand near her daughter.

"I can't find him anywhere," she exclaimed causing Vanessa to sigh and roll her eyes.

Liir's mouth dropped, "Dorothy Gale? It's a pleasure to meet you," he exclaimed shaking Dorothy's hand.

"And who are you," Dorothy questioned.

"I am Liir Thomas," Liir said lying about his last name. Even though he was mad at his parents he still wanted to keep them safe.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Vanessa and I are on our way to the Emerald City."

"I am too," Liir informed Dorothy.

A smile lit up Dorothy's face, "Would you travel with us?"

"Mom," Vanessa hissed under her breath.

"Sure I guess. That is if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind! I personally love making new friends," Dorothy said cheerfully.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes, spun on her heel, and walked away, keeping a distance from the two.

* * *

Elphaba sat at home staring out one of the cabin's windows in deep thought. Liir was still not home and she was worried sick. Terrible thoughts filled her mind, he probably got caught by the Gale Force, she thought, or maybe a lion, a tiger, or a bear ate him! She got the chills thinking about it. Fiyero had gone out searching for him a few hours ago, she had wanted to help, but he wouldn't let her because it was risking her safety. She sighed, she knew he was right. If an Ozian saw her all hope would be lost and she would be hunted again and then they would surely have to leave Oz then.

A loud ding caused Elphaba to jump out of her chair, but she then realized it was only the clock in the kitchen. She looked at the time it was 8. Wow, it was getting late. This made her even more worried. She looked back out the window and realized the sun was already down and the moon and stars were now visible in the dusk sky. She gazed out the window one last time and hoped that her husband and son would return unharmed.

* * *

**Wow. This is the longest fanfic chapter I have ever written... anyways...**

**Please click on the tempting blue review button... you know you want to! I hear it calling you name!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am back and I am very proud of myself that it didn't take me weeks to write and post this chapter, hopefully I can keep this up, well I don't have much to say today...on to the story! Enojoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Apple Pie and Vanilla Ice cream for**

**Anarra**

**wicked thru and thru**

**elphie-the-wicked**

**Thank you so much for those of you who did review, but what I want to know is why did by reviews drop from 8 to 3? I am not happy with the lack of reviewers. I can tell your reading because of the stats, but why are you not reviewing? I take even one word reviews. Anyways...Please review readers... make me happy :D**

* * *

Fiyero had searched the forest for hours now and he still hadn't found Liir, but he wasn't going to go home yet. Elphaba would surely have a panic attack if she knew he still hadn't found Liir. He had barely managed to convince her not to come searching with him. He had told her it was dangerous and she couldn't be seen. They both knew if she was seen Ozians would surely hunt her down again and kill her this time. Oz wasn't ready to see their greatest enemy again.

It had been almost 20 years since the "death" of the wicked witch of the west. Glinda was still in power and doing a great job at ruling Oz, surprising both Elphaba and Fiyero. The Animals were slowly gaining back their rights and Oz was at peace.

Fiyero was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize he now stood in a clearing on a very famous road. He jumped when he finally noticed his new surroundings. He glanced down at his feet and saw yellow bricks. He was surprised that the brick wasn't chipped or crumbling. He looked up at the road stretching before him and noticed all the bricks were in almost perfect condition. It looked a lot nicer then it did the last time he traveled on it. He shook his head and cleared his mind and tried to focus again.

Surely Liir couldn't have traveled this far…, but you never know… Fiyero decided to wait around for a while. He went over and sat in the brush off the road where he couldn't be seen and waited.

* * *

Elphaba paced around the room glancing at the door every now and then. It had been almost 24 hours and Fiyero had not returned yet. Something must be wrong, she thought. Someone is hurt or in danger. She turned to the front door and put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. She had to help Yero search for their son…wait… She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She couldn't feel any of their pain, so obviously no one was hurt. She couldn't search for Liir. She had promised Fiyero she wouldn't go out searching no matter what and she would stay in the house until he returned. This was torture, but she knew what danger lurked for her out of the forest… she sighed and closed the door.

Elphaba began to pace, she wasn't sure she could stay locked up in the house like this. It was going to drive her insane. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a random book and sat down to read. She had already read the book about 30 times, but she needed something to distract her. It wasn't really helping because her mind wandered every few minutes, but she continued to try to pay attention to the book, glancing at the clock every now and then becoming more worried.

* * *

Fiyero sat crouched in the bushes. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but it felt like forever. Soon he heard footsteps. The hunter skill he had developed in his childhood immediately kicked in. He got completely still and focused on the sound of the footsteps, which was slightly louder now.

Whoever it was seemed to be too light to be a full grown adult, but too heavy to be a young child. He guessed it was either a medium sized Animal or a person in their late teens or early twenties. Something in him told him it had to be Liir.

* * *

Vanessa continued down the Yellow Brick Road and was now far ahead of her mother and that obnoxious, air headed boy, Liir. They seemed to be chatting up a storm, probably about the talking scarecrow or the man made of metal. Ridiculous, she thought, I doubt creatures such as those even exist, even in this strange land. Suddenly, she got the feeling that someone was watching her.

She glanced to her right, but just as she did, something hit her full force from her left throwing her into the bushes on the side of the road. She tried to scream, but her mouth was soon clamped shut by a hand. Great, I am either going to die, or I am going to have to live the rest of my life in this dreadful land, she thought.

She turned to look at her kidnapper and her eyes widened when she came face to face with a scarecrow, who had the exact same expression on his face.

"Who are you," Fiyero asked startled.

Vanessa's eyes became wider if that was even possible. "You can talk," she croaked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god, my mother isn't insane…"

"Um… sorry, but you still have answered my question…"

"I am Vanessa, but who are who and why are you kidnapping me?"

"I am the Scarecrow and I thought you were my son Liir, who ran away yesterday."

"That brainless boy is related to you," Vanessa exclaimed.

Fiyero smiled, "Like father like son," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing," Fiyero said still smiling. "Wait… You have seen Liir?"

"Yeah he is traveling with my mother. I couldn't stand them. He just goes on and on about his good looks and my mother keeps singing this ridiculous song about seeing a Wizard. We are traveling to a place called the Emerald City."

"Sorry to be rude, but doesn't your mother know that the Wizard has been out of power for nearly 20 years? Glinda the Good rules Oz now."

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, we aren't from around here. We are from a place called Kansas; I doubt you heard of it. You are brainless," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey I heard that," Fiyero snapped…. It took a second for him to process what she had just said, he gulped, "Wait like Dorothy Gale's Kansas?"

"Yeah!" How come everyone seems to know my mother, Vanessa thought. "She said she knew a talking Scarecrow, I didn't believe her of course."

"You know Dorothy," Fiyero asked starting to panic.

"She is my mother."

Fiyero started to back away, but soon the both jumped at a voice yelling, "Vanessa! Vanessa?! Where are you?"

Fiyero gave Vanessa a look that clearly meant not to say anything. She just looked at him innocently and pretended not to understand, "I'm right here mom," she called out.

Dorothy heard her daughter and ran towards the sound of her voice. "Vanessa what are you doing in the bush-…" Dorothy stopped and her mouth dropped. There behind Vanessa was a scarecrow obviously attempting to sneak off. "Scarecrow," Dorothy shrieked happily, causing Fiyero to flinch.

"Dorothy," Fiyero said with a forced smile, "long time no see."

A figure stepped into the bushes behind Dorothy.

It took a few seconds for Fiyero to realize who it was, "Liir," he questioned.

Liir had a shocked look on his face. Why was his dad here…wait why did he even just wonder that?

Dorothy now ran to Fiyero and gave him a big hug, "It so good to see you again," she exclaimed.

Fiyero gulped, this was not good…

* * *

**Please click the tempting blue review button and make my day. The more reviews the harder I try to update sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I am back with another chapter! Yay! :D I am sorry for the wait in the update I have been so busy o.e It's really getting annoying that I have barely any computer time or writing time. Well... I don't have much to say. I better go though because I have a cold and it's getting late and I probably could use some sleep. Anyways... Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Triple latte's with foam especially made for you by Taylor ( the latte boy ; ) for**

**Mini Librarian**

**elphie-the-wicked**

**BreathOfMidnightAir**

**wicked thru and thru**

**Anarra**

**Your Reviews mean the world to me and if you readers could give me a few extra to make me feel better (stupid colds) it would be great! Thanks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dorothy dragged Fiyero to a nearby area so they could rest and catch up. Elphaba is going to kill me Fiyero thought. Dorothy kept going on and on about her life after she left Oz. Fiyero had lost interest a half hour ago and Liir and Vanessa had wandered off. I wish I were with them rather then listening to her drone on, Fiyero once again thought, how did I ever put up with her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liir and Vanessa walked through the woods, Vanessa making sarcastic remarks whenever she got the chance and rolling her eyes. "This is the Munchkin River," Liir explained.

"And I care why?"

"Well… I thought you would."

"Look it's pretty obvious that you like me, but let me inform you now that I am not into you that way or any way at all."

"Oh…" Liir said looking at his feet, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Didn't you hear that? There it is again!"

"I hear it! It sounds like crying…"

The two ran over to where the sound was coming from. The both stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. There lay an enormous dead, bleeding Black Bear it had a bullet hole in its chest, but what startled them the most was the baby cub shaking next to it.

"Oh my," Vanessa said and ran over to the creature, "how in the world did this happen."

"I don't know… Animals gained their rights back years ago and an act such as this is illegal and has serious consequences."

"Well we can't just leave it hear somebody has to do something!"

Liir gently lifted the Bear cub and brought it out of the brush Vanessa close at his heels. Liir set the Bear down on the soft grass. He then ripped the sleeve of his shirt and soaked it in the river water. He handed the wet cloth to Vanessa who tended the Bear's wounds.

Liir noticed how caring she looked as she cleaned the wounds. He hadn't seen her look so beautiful since he had met her. That's when he noticed that she was bleeding. "You're bleeding," he pointed out.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You must have scratched yourself in the brush."

"Yeah… or maybe I got scratched or something," Vanessa replied sounding completely brainless.

Liir gently wiped the blood off of her forehead with his thumb, but let his hand linger there a moment. The two stared deeply into one another's eyes when Vanessa suddenly jumped back. "Uh… I better get to safety… I mean err…" and with that Vanessa spun on her heal and ran leaving Liir and the Bear cub behind.

"Nessa," Liir called out, but it was no use she was gone. Liir finished up with the Bear who had awoken and told him that he was fine. Liir headed back shuffling his feet as he went.

What was I thinking, Vanessa thought to herself. Stuff like that doesn't happen. It felt like sparks were flying between us, but that's not even possible that stuff only happens in fairytales. How can I be falling for a brainless boy like him? Vanessa continued running through the woods with thoughts racing in her mind.

Vanessa emerged from the woods at a fast pace causing both Fiyero and Dorothy to look up.

"Back so soon," Dorothy asked breaking her story.

"Thank Lurline," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

Vanessa and Dorothy started to have a conversation which gave Fiyero time to think how to get back to Elphaba without Dorothy noticing. Liir emerged from the woods about 20 minutes later at a slow pace and he was looking at the ground and appeared to be deep in thought, which was rare for Liir.

The group sat in silence for a while which was something Fiyero thought would never happen, especially with Dorothy around. The sky was getting dark and soon Dorothy would need sleep, perfect for our getaway, Fiyero thought. Sure enough Fiyero was right about 15 minutes later Dorothy spoke up, "It's getting late and I am exhausted. Well, Vanessa we should get to sleep, we have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"But it's not even totally dark yet," Vanessa complained.

"We need sleep."

"Fine…"

"I'll talk to you in the morning Scarecrow. Wait are you going to join us on our trip to the Emerald City? It's going to be just like old times," Dorothy exclaimed.

"Yeah… sure… sounds great," Fiyero lied, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Scarecrow," Dorothy said running up and giving him a hug, "Goodnight Liir," Dorothy added. Liir smiled and lay down to go to sleep.

Fiyero stood around for an hour making sure everyone was fast asleep until he woke Liir up. "What the-" Liir shouted before a glove was placed over his mouth.

"Hurry we have to leave now," Liir head his dad say.

"What? Why?"

"Your mother is waiting back at the house and she is probably going to go crazy if we don't return soon."

"So… I am not leaving," Liir said stubbornly.

"Yes you are," and with that said Fiyero grabbed Liir's arm and dragged him until Liir was forced to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the two arrived back at the cabin. The door opened and the two were greeted by a relieved Elphaba who soon started to flip out at what took them so long and how she had been worried sick.

Liir went into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted after his night's travel. He fell asleep and dreamt of Vanessa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Dorothy woke up and was surprised to see that the Scarecrow and Liir were missing. She woke Vanessa immediately. "The Scarecrow and Liir are missing," she exclaimed.

"Seriously," Vanessa asked with some concern. Liir wouldn't leave her would he… and weren't the Scarecrow and her mother friends? They must have been kidnapped!

Dorothy started checking the ground. She was thinking the exact same thing as Vanessa and was checking for trails the kidnappers might have left. Soon she came across a pile of straw. She searched through it and came across a wallet. She opened it up and was surprised to see so much money. It looked like pretty big bills too. Why in the world would the Scarecrow have a wallet and so much money, Dorothy pondered. There was a small trail of straw that ended shortly ahead, but it was something. "It looks like they went this way."

Vanessa looked up and walked over to where her mother was standing. She saw the trail and nodded her head in agreement. The two then set off in search of their friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review and make me feel better :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I am back with another chapter. I am terribly sorry for the extremely long update wait. I have been super busy with the start of school and sports and other activities. Fall Sports are ending soon so hopefully the updates will be coming more often! Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait. I hope this chapter and the following ones will make up for the wait :)**

* * *

Elphaba woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Her wait was over and finally Liir and Fiyero were back safely and there would be peace and quiet again, just what she loved. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She stood at the counter stirring the batter for the muffins she was baking when someone kissed her on the head. "Good morning," they whispered in her ear.

Elphaba turned around with a smile on her face "Good morning Yero," she said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Okay…" Fiyero said hesitantly and went to make the coffee, ignoring Elphaba's wishes. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but continued stirring.

* * *

Dorothy and Vanessa had been continuing on their trail for several hours. "How much longer," Vanessa complained.

"It depends on how far the kidnappers got," Dorothy answered bluntly.

Vanessa let out an exaggerated sigh and continued to trudge along, dragging her feet to let her mom know that she was exhausted and wanted to take a break.

Vanessa's mind started to wander after she realized her mom had no intention of stopping any time soon. She soon found herself thinking about Liir. What if the kidnappers hurt him? Wait…why did she care? The lack of his presence made her uncomfortable…did and could she really miss him. Oh God, am I falling in love? How is this even possible he is so brainless…but so charming… Vanessa's thoughts continued to contradict each other until her mother spoke.

"What is that up ahead?"

"What, where?"

"That," Dorothy pointed.

"It looks like a cabin."

"Great! Maybe they saw which way the kidnappers went or at least give us directions."

"It's worth a shot," Vanessa agreed, surprising herself.

The two continued towards the cabin hoping that the people were friendly.

* * *

Fiyero sat at the kitchen table reading the paper from 2 weeks ago. He didn't get the chance to go to town often because they lived in the middle of nowhere. It was also a long travel so it wasn't worth going to get the paper every morning and it couldn't be delivered because that was risking Oz discovering Elphaba hadn't died.

Liir was lying on the couch; Fiyero couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Elphaba was in their bedroom reading a spell book in hopes to reverse her spell on him from so many years ago. Truthfully, Fiyero didn't mind being a scarecrow that much; it had its advantages and disadvantages, one disadvantage being he could never snuggle with Elphaba by the fire. Sure, it would nice to be a human again, but he felt Elphaba shouldn't spend so much time on a lost cause. She had said herself that all spells were irreversible. Soon Fiyero's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Fiyero got up to answer the door figuring it must be one of the Animals from the nearby refugee village he had helped Elphaba form after the reign of the Wizard.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped, "Dorothy?!"

"Scarecrow! You're alive!"

Liir had woken up and now stood behind his dad with a shocked look on his face. He then spotted Vanessa next to her mom and flashed her a charming smile causing her cheeks to turn a dark shade of pink.

"What happened? Are you alright," Dorothy questioned.

"Yeah, why…," Fiyero responded.

"You were kidnapped! How did you escape?"

Fiyero laughed slightly, "Dorothy I wasn't kidnapped and I live here."

"What?! Then why did you leave?"

"I had to take my son home because he was lost," Fiyero lied and gestured towards Liir. Dorothy couldn't find out Liir had gotten in a fight with his mother, who was supposed to be dead, and ran away.

"He's your son?!"

"Yeah."

Dorothy looked from Liir to Fiyero and back again, "I am sorry, but I don't see the resemblance."

In truth, Liir did look a lot like Fiyero, only like his human form. He had Fiyero's swankified blonde hair and his jaw line.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Dorothy finally chirped up, "Well I am glad you're alright." She then walked past Fiyero and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. Obviously she has no problem with making herself comfortable, Fiyero thought.

Liir and Vanessa had left their parents alone. The room seemed very tense and was making them both uncomfortable. The two went into a back room to talk and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Fiyero and Dorothy sat staring at each other for what felt like forever until once again Dorothy broke the silence, "So…how long have you been living here?"

"About 20 years."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yeah," Fiyero said, continuing to make small talk.

"Why do you live in the middle of nowhere? It's nice, but you always seemed like a people person."

How do you know me, Fiyero thought to himself. Okay, I hung around you for a few weeks, but you don't know me. Obviously Dorothy was gullible and had fallen for his brainless scarecrow façade. "I wanted to get out of Oz."

Dorothy gasped, "Why? Oz is such a wonderful place!"

Ha, Fiyero thought to himself. You only visited here. You don't know the real Oz. The terrible place it is and how judging and gullible the people are. He was happy he had left with Elphaba. "It got boring."

"Oh," Dorothy said sounding disappointed. She suddenly felt unwelcome. How could her best friend have changed so much in the time that she was gone? Was he mad at her for leaving him? She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings. He was definitely wiser so the Wizard must have helped him when he gave him a brain and his diploma, but he seemed colder towards her. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is," Dorothy asked. She needed to be alone for a while, to think.

Fiyero pointed, "It's the second door on the left."

Dorothy nodded and got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. She turned at the door, opened it, and screamed. There behind the door was not the bathroom but Liir and Vanessa alone sitting together alone.

Vanessa looked up at her mom, "God, what's you problem?"

"Vanessa, what are you doing alone with this boy?"

Vanessa's face turned slightly pink, "Mom we were just talking."

"Ha! Just talking?"

"Yes! God, mom why are you making it such a big deal?"

"You were alone with a boy of course I am going to make a big deal!"

"What's all the commotion about," an angry voice screamed from down the hall. The door flew open and revealed a very angry person. Dorothy squinted her eyes to try to make out who it was and then memories flew back to her and her realization made her gasp.

"Mom? Mom! Are you okay," Vanessa yelled.

A pale Dorothy backed down the hallway slowly and then ran into the kitchen, trembling.

Fiyero glanced up, "You look like you just saw a ghost," Fiyero pointed out.

"I did."

"What?"

"The witch…she's back." and with that Dorothy passed out cold.

Elphaba came storming down the hall, "Who the hell is in our house?"

Fiyero looked up innocently at an angry Elphaba who was headed straight for him. Elphaba soon tripped over Dorothy's body and she looked down angrily and then gasped. "Can you please explain why the stupid farm girl is back in Oz and why she's in our house?"

"I have no idea how she in in Oz, but she ran into me while I was looking for Liir and it turned out he was with her."

"Liir was with _her_?!"

"Well, he was with her because of her daughter."

"Sweet Oz there's another generation?!"

"Yeah."

"How did they get in our house?"

"I don't know they showed up on our doorstep about 20 minutes ago. They must have followed us or something."

"They followed you? They followed you," Elphaba said raising her voice even more, "I figured something like this was going to happen eventually."

"Elphaba I am so sorry I swear I didn't know I was being extremely careful."

"Apperently not careful enough," Elphaba snapped and turned on her heels and was on her way back to her bedroom, but she ran into a sitting up Dorothy rubbing her eyes, "What happened," she asked no one in particular. Dorothy then opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of the green person glaring at her. Dorothy leapt up and sprinted for the door, by the time Elphaba or Fiyero reacted she was long gone.

"Shit," Elphaba muttered, "There is no way in hell she is not going to spill our secret."

* * *

**I am going to apologize for Elphaba. She says sorry for her bad language. I hope you can forgive her :) She also says to review :0 "Why thank you Elphie!" So If you love Elphaba and me please review. (You may not know it, but currently Elphaba is pointing to that blue button calling your name and telling you to click it)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday-I am back!! And happy to report short update time for me! I am so proud :D Haha : I just finished watching Pushing Daisies :D Kristin Chenoweth rocks! I picked up that she used the word wicked in one her lines and being obsessive (which I most definitely am) I spazed xD **

**Friday-Haha wow I have been working on this for 4 days oo That is the longest it has ever taken me to write a chapter…weird…also that may be to the fact that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Well…I just finshed watching episode 4 of Ugly Betty and almost cried and then came to work on this…I feel a case of writer's block coming on… :\ I am hoping it will die before it gets any worse… Anyways…Enjoy!!** **As Always -Greengirl16**

**Cupcakes for**

**elphie-the-wicked  
gilgrissomlover  
liz1015  
Anarra**

**You rock my world! I love reading your reviews! They mean so much to me! :D Thanks for reviewing :D**

* * *

Dorothy ran as fast as she could breathing heavily and trying to ignore the cramp she was starting to get in her side. The witch was alive! How was this possible?! She was certain the witch had melted when she had thrown the bucket of water on her. Then how was she standing looking at her about 20 minutes ago? Oz's greatest enemy was back and even worse she had failed the Ozian's and hadn't killed the witch. What if the Ozian's hate me now?! Dorothy started to panic in her flight to wherever she planned on going, she hadn't decided yet.

Dorothy glanced up and saw a clearing in the woods, 'thank goodness' she thought. A rush of adrenaline filled her body and she pushed as hard as possible to reach the clearing which was only a few yards away. She continued running, thinking 'only a few more feet… only a few more inches c'mon you can make it…' and she was so concentrated on her feet moving she didn't see the thing in front of her and collided with it head on falling to the ground.

"Ow…," Dorothy said, rubbing her head. Her vision was blurry for a second, but then cleared and she focused on the pair of feet in front of her. Her eyes widened and her eyes followed up the body until she was staring into the eyes of the person she had collided with. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Dorothy," the person questioned.

"Tin man," Dorothy exclaimed, hopping up and embracing her old friend in a warm hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am not quite sure myself. There was another twister and well her I am!"

"And why are you in such a rush…?"

Dorothy's eyes widened as the terrible memories rushed back to her. "Oh Tin man! I have the most terrible news! Ididn'tkillthewitchandIfailedOzandshe'sshe'…she'swellthewitchisalive-"

"Dorothy," the Tin man cut her off, "If you want me to understand what you're saying you're going to need to slow down."

Dorothy sighed, "Okay…The witch is alive!!"

"What," the Tin man exclaimed his face turning to an expression of anger, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know! I have been trying to figure that out myself!"

The Tin man's eyes narrowed, "Wait…how do you know this?"

"I was visiting the Scarecrow in his cabin and then she appeared and she seemed really angry so I ran as fast as I could away from there and…"

"And what?!"

Dorothy swore under her breath causing the Tin man to raise his metallic eyebrows. "I kind of left my daughter behind."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah Nessa," Dorothy explained actually using Vanessa's nickname.

The Tin Man's eyes widened, "You're related to Nessa," he choked.

"Yeah…Vanessa Travis. She just likes being called Nessa. I have no idea why."

'Oh the irony' the Tin man thought, calming his nerves.

"So the witch is alive…" the Tin man said once more to himself and sat down.

Dorothy nodded and glanced up. She soon noticed a shimmer of green gleaming through the trees. She got up and walked the last few inches to the clearing and gasped at the sight before her. She had made it! The Emerald City lay before her causing her face light up.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it," the Tin man said looking towards the Emerald City Palace with a longing look in his eyes.

Dorothy sighed and realized what she had to do. "I am going to have to announce my failure to Oz…," she said out loud. "I guess that means we're off to see Glinda the Good."

If the Tin man had a heart it would have stopped, "Gl-Gl-Glinda," he stuttered.

"Yes Glinda, now come on don't be a coward!" Dorothy took the Tin Man's hand and started to drag him towards the Emerald Palace. They weren't that far so they would probably reach it later that afternoon.

* * *

"We're screwed," Elphaba said, pacing the room. All eyes were on her and she continued to panic.

"Don't worry Fae, we'll straighten things out," Fiyero said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Fiyero all hope is lost. Half of Oz probably already knows I am alive. You know how big of a mouth that girl has!"

'She has a point,' Fiyero thought, but would never dare to say that aloud.

"Okay, will please explain who you are again," Vanessa asked for about the billionth time.

"I am Elphaba Tiggular, formally Elphaba Thropp or as people like to call me The Wicked Witch of the West. I am dead to Oz. They believed your mother melted me with a bucket of water. Something about my soul being so unclean pure water could melt me…? Ha. The Wizard and Morrible's lies got more ridiculous every time."

"I still don't get it."

"I guess stupidity runs in your family," Elphaba muttered under her breath. She continued to pace around ignoring Vanessa's unintelligent outbursts.

* * *

Dorothy and the Tin man gazed up at the Emerald City Palace in front of them. Dorothy knocked and soon a man wearing a green suit answered the door.

"State your business," the man said unenthusiastically.

"I am Dorothy Gale Travis, here to see Glinda the Good with terrible news concerning Oz's safety."

"Dorothy Gale," the man exclaimed, "Right this way!" He led them down many corridors until he stopped in front of a large wooden door, "Just a minute," he said. Then entered, "You goodness, someone is here to see you," Dorothy overheard him say. He came back out and nodded at them, giving them permission to enter.

Glinda glanced up, "Dorothy," she exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise!"

The Tin man could see right through Glinda's façade and knew that she was uncomfortable and unhappy.

"What brings you back to Oz," Glinda questioned.

"Another Twister."

'Hopefully you didn't kill anyone this time,' Glinda thought. "Oh, so where is the rest of your crew," Glinda said trying to remain clam in the face of Elphie's murderer.

"Well I ran off on the Scarecrow and I am not sure about the Cowardly Lion, but as you can see I ran into the Tin man and convinced him to travel with me."

Glinda turned her attention to the Tin man standing slightly behind Dorothy and to the left. She flashed him a smile that would have made his heart flutter… if he still had one which he didn't due to Elph- the witch's wicked spell.

Dorothy spoke up, "Lady Glinda… I have come with bad news…"

'Spit it out,' Glinda's inner thoughts screamed. Glinda gave Dorothy a look that clearly meant for her to continue.

"The wicked witch…," Dorothy trailed off.

"Yes…" Glinda said becoming slightly annoyed.

"The Wicked Witch is alive!"

"Excuse me?"

"She is! I saw her with my own eyes. She was in the Scarecrow's cabin. That is why I ditched him!"

"Why would the Witch be in the Scarecrow's cabin," Glinda asked flinching after calling Elphie a witch. "The Scarecrow was a witch hunter so it doesn't make sense she would be there. Unless…" Glinda trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing." Glinda's mind started to wander and Dorothy continued to rant about failing Oz. Why would Elphaba be with the Scarecrow? Was it possible they had become friends or maybe she loved him! Glinda always had loved romance so she had to add love as a possible scenario to this situation. She felt as if she was missing a vital puzzle piece, but she was stumped and out of ideas.

Her focus turned back to Dorothy who was still talking, "She threw many fireballs at Scarecrow so it doesn't make sense that he was with her! Unless… she is trying to get revenge on all of the witch hunters! Oh Dear! That means I am next," Dorothy said starting to panic.

"Dorothy, I think I need some time alone to think. I'll send someone when I figure out a solution to this…problem," Glinda said hoping Dorothy didn't realize how fake that sounded.

"Of course," Dorothy replied and left abruptly, not wanting to make Lady Glinda mad at her.

Glinda walked off in the opposite direction, down a hall and sat down in a large comfy chair in one of her sitting rooms. Memories from Dorothy's last visit flooded her mind.

_Glinda sat crying in a chair curled up in a ball, and had makeup streaks streaming down her cheeks. "Could this week get any worse," she asked, to no one in particular through her tears. _

_Soon she heard the door open and someone enter. A person turned the corner and saw her sitting there crying, "Sweet Oz are you alright," they asked and walked towards her._

_Glinda squinted to see who it was and soon recognized it to be one of the farm girls friends, the Scarecrow._

_"It's all my fault," Glinda wailed. _

_The Scarecrow rubbed her back and coaxed her, "What's your fault?"_

_"I could have saved him," she said trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop her sobs._

_"Calm down, who could you have saved?"_

_"Fi- Fi Fiyero," she sobbed, "He was my ex- fiancé. I was mad at him for leaving me for my best friend, and earlier this week there was a conflict in Colwen Grounds. The guards took him away and killed him," Glinda said breaking down in fresh tears, "I could have saved him, but I just stood there and watched him being dragged away to his death. My friend's heart is probably broken! I was too mad over the fact that he choose her over me and I just choose to watch, but now I realize that he never loved me and never would and I let him die because I was mad. He didn't deserve to die. Oh Oz, What have I done?!"_

_"People make mistakes," the Scarecrow told her reassuringly._

_"I watched him die! I am so selfish and a terrible friend. She will never be able to forgive me and Fiyero's last thoughts were probably about how much he hated me. I didn't want our relationship to end like that. I still love him even though he is dead and never loved me. If he had survived he would have never forgave me either, but he died…and it's all my fault!"_

_"I am sure Fiyero would have forgiven you."_

_Glinda looked up into the Scarecrow's eyes and something told her he was right. "You think?"_

_"Yes I do. And I am sure you and your friend will sort things out soon. Just give her some space, but soon you two will make up."_

_"Scarecrow? Scarecrow?! Where did you go," a voice called from the hallway._

_The Scarecrow stood up to leave, "Well I guess I'll see you around."_

_Glinda smiled and gave the Scarecrow a hug, "Thank you for listening."_

_"Anytime," the Scarecrow said smiling and left, leaving Glinda alone with her thoughts once more._

"Oh Elphie," Glinda said, shaking that memory from her mind, "This lie can't be true. I saw you die. You couldn't have lied to me. Best Friends tell each other everything…," Glinda started to tear up. "I miss you so much, Elphie. I hope the rumor is true and you are alive…" Tears were now rolling down Glinda's cheeks.

Glinda got up and walked back to her bedroom and opened her closet. She reached way in the back and pulled out an old hat box and dusted it off. She gently lifted the lid and picked up the black hat inside. She took the hat and lay on down on her bed. Soon Glinda drifted off to sleep, hugging the familiar black hat to her chest. Pleasant dreams filled her mind about her and Elphie back at Shiz.

Glinda was awakened by violent shaking. She looked up and saw Dorothy with her hands on her hips glaring down at her.

Glinda was slightly confused.

"Will you please explain this," Dorothy screeched pointing to the black hat next to Glinda.

* * *

**I was going to end it happy and complete, but then I realized cliff hangers are always more fun :) Please forgive me and my act of cruelness towards you and review! Click the blue tempting button!! It's really simple and makes me have a good day :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologize for the long update I feel really guilty and I have been working on this chapter for a while now but writer's block keeps coming and going and life has really been busy and has gotten in the way. I am currently working on updating all of my stories so those of you who read them don't worry I haven't forgotten them. I have half of one of my chapters written for another story. I can't make any promises to when they will be posted due to writers block that I get frequently and just life matters that sadly comes before fan fiction. However, I am hoping they will all be up by Christmas. Once again sorry for the wait in the update. I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16_

_Pumpkin Pie for:  
Mini Librarian  
gilgrissomlover  
liz1015  
elphie-the-wicked  
DefyGravityinJewelledShoes  
G  
lady marauder_

_A/N: I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos. I revised this about 5 times and I have spelled checked it more times than I can count, but sometimes mistakes slip through the cracks…_

* * *

Glinda sprang out of her bed, "I can-I can explain," she stuttered for the first time in her life.

"You better explain because I am about to go report this to the Gale Force! Maybe I can actually trust them!"

"No I swear you can trust me!"

"It sure doesn't seem that way," Dorothy yelled and waved the hat in the air.

Glinda, who hadn't realized she was now backed into a corner, collapsed to the ground, "Look… I knew her."

"You knew her. Who didn't know her? She was infamous!"

"We attended the same college and she was my roommate," Glinda said and then glanced up and muttered sorry under her breath. Elphaba would surely kill her if she had known what she had just said.

"The witch attended college? Weren't you afraid of rooming with someone so evil?"

"She never was evil and please she has a name!"

"And what might that be?"

"Her name was Elphaba," Glinda said looking at the ground.

"What kind of name is that?"

Glinda glared at her and stood up, "Look I have tried my hardest to be nice to you, but you are pushing my buttons and I have had it with you! Don't you dare insult Elphie because you didn't know how kind of a person she was!"

Dorothy looked stunned, "No- no one has ever yelled at me before," her lip started to quiver. Glinda rolled her eyes and left the room slamming the door as she exited.

Dorothy looked around once more at the enormous throne room and then sprinted to the room she was staying in. She swung open the door causing the Tin man to jump, "We are leaving," Dorothy announced.

"What? Wait no we can't leave" the Tin man protested.

"Fine then I am leaving," and with those words Dorothy turned on her heels and left the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda was roaming the east gardens attempting to let off some steam. How dare Dorothy threaten her? Who did she think she was? That stupid farm girl. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention.

Her eyes winced and then widened, "Scarecrow?"

He looked up and had look on his face that resembled a child's got-your-hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar-look. "Hello Lady Glinda."

"What are you doing hiding under a bush."

"Ummm…nothing."

Glinda cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to push the issue further.

The scarecrow stood up, "I came to inform you that the rumors you were told are not true."

Glinda was now suspicious, "How do you know I was told some rumors?"

"Dorothy," the scarecrow gave her a half smile.

Glinda suddenly had a wave of déjà vu. "What are you up to…," she asked.

"Nothing I swear!"

Glinda eyed him suspiciously, "I will find out, whether you like it or not."

"I don't know what your talking about so whatever," the Scarecrow replied and then turned and started to walk away.

Glinda found it odd the way the scarecrow addressed her. He was friendly and not formal like the rest of Oz seemed to be around her especially while talking to her. "Have we met," she called out before she had time to think.

The scarecrow turned around, "Well there was that time in the library…"

Thoughts of that memory flooded her mind once again, "No before that."

The scarecrow looked as if he was thinking, "Nope," he then turned and continued to walk away.

Glinda continued to watch him as he walked away. She knew she had met him somewhere! He seemed way too familiar to be just a case of déjà vu. She searched her brain for a scarecrow she searched her earliest memories, but she just could not place him! She soon became so aggravated she gave up. She stared up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. She headed back to her room and got ready for bed. As she fell asleep, thoughts of the scarecrow's strange behavior flooded her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda was awaken by shaking, "Ughhh… what time is it," she muttered, half awake.

"5:30," one of her maids answered.

"5:30!?"

"Yes, you have to get ready. You have 7 speeches to deliver today."

"Why 7?"

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West's melting anniversary!"

"Oh yeah… of course…" Glinda had totally forgotten the day she most dreaded was this week. She sighed, and then reluctantly got up to take a shower.

An hour later Glinda emerged from her bedroom, dressed and ready, or so she thought, to face the day. The palace was already crowded and servants were running in every direction with banners for the days' events.

One lone figure sitting in a corner on a bench caught Glinda's attention. It was the Scarecrow and he looked particularly upset. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. The two sat there in silence, what seemed like forever, watching each other closely. They sighed in unison. Finally the scarecrow spoke up, "What's bothering you?"

Glinda didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. "Can I tell you something that you have to promise to never mention?"

"Yeah….?"

"I knew her," Glinda said in a hushed tone.

"Knew who," the scarecrow asked pretending not to know.

"The witch. Her name was Elphaba."

"I know," Glinda looked puzzled. "I went to school with her," the scarecrow explained. It wasn't a lie, but not exactly the whole story either.

"Really," Glinda's eyes lit up, "Me too… well college. We were roommates!"

Glinda stopped and became very serious, "Do you have something against her?"

"No why?"

"Then why were you a witch hunter?"

"Because," the scarecrow sighed, "because Dorothy asked me to travel with her and because I was bored."

"Bored?!"

"I didn't mean it like that," the scarecrow explained. "It didn't start as a witch hunt you know? We were just traveling to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard of Oz so Dorothy could get back home. I never planned on killing or hunting any witches."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a speaker shouted outside the door, "Let us celebrate the 20th year anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West!!!" The crowd broke out in cheers.

"Well it's your first celebration in the Emerald City you better go give a speech with the Tin Man and the Lion. I was told this morning that he arrived yesterday."

The scarecrow stood up to leave, "You know just because I watched the scene of the witch's death doesn't mean I am a witch hunter. I am merely portrayed as a hero because of Dorothy and because I witnessed her death. In truth, I took no part in her melting."

Glinda pondered this.

"Lady Glinda, sorry to interrupt, but your speech starts in five minutes," a maid said.

"Oh of course. If you'll excuse me," Glinda said gesturing the scarecrow.

"Of course, see ya."

"Bye," Glinda turned and left, looking back every few minutes.

Glinda stepped out into the chilly morning air and she tried not to squint as the sun shone in her eyes. The crowd roared.

"Fellow Ozians…" the crowd quieted down, "Let us be glad, let us be grateful Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue, the wicked workings of you-know-who," she smiled a fake smile and waved, then continued.

"No one mourns the wicked" the crowd shouted in unison. They knew this speech like the back of their hands. Glinda always gave this speech on the anniversary of Elphie's melting. A haunting reminder that Elphie was gone and it made Glinda guilty knowing what kind of amazing things Elphaba could have accomplished if the Wizard and Morrible had not ruined her life.

"Why does wickedness happen," someone asked as someone did every year.

Glinda sighed and looked out and the enormous crowd, "Because of lies. Powerful people spread lies and people believe them."

Everyone gasped at this revelation and the fact she had changed her speech. Oz was no longer as great as it seemed to be. "How do we stop these lies and people from believing them," people started to ask.

"We can't."

Ozians were in shock. Their ruler had just informed them of terrible news on this day that was supposed to be celebrated. The crowd was now in distress. Glinda tried to calm them down, but it was useless. She walked off the balcony and reentered the palace just in time to see a vanishing figure and a flash of light. Something strange was going on, she was almost certain of it. A wave of determination washed over her. She would find out what was going on, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A light shone in the cabin and soon Fiyero stood by Elphaba. She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Oz you're alright. How did it go?"

"You mean me checking to make sure Oz doesn't think you're alive?"

"Noo," Elphaba said sarcastically.

Fiyero looked puzzled for a second then continued, "Well I ran into Glinda."

"You what?!"

"Don't worry Fae, she suspects nothing," he lied. It wasn't smart of him, but Elphaba already worried too much.

Elpahaba cocked her eyebrows. It didn't seem like the truth, but she didn't think Fiyero would lie to her so she let it go…for now. "Alright… but I swear if all of Oz comes knocking at this cabin door with pitch forks and flaming torches I will personally detach all of your limbs."

"But the spell…?"

"There are such things as scissors."

"Scissors? You're threatening me with scissors?"

"Yes, they are great for cutting materials," she glared at him.

Fiyero looked a little nervous and then left the room. Elphaba smirked. She knew he was hiding something and she didn't like knowing that. She just hoped that they were still safe and their identities or location had been discovered…

* * *

_Hope You liked it and it was worth the wait sorry if some parts sucked. I felt really guilty and I wanted to update so I had to work through my writer's block it worked out eventually...I think and hope :) Please review to let me know you're still reading and then I will feel guilty and update again :P Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Remember me? Haha probably not… it's been what felt like a billion years since I have updated this story. I have felt so bad about the wait too… but I haven't forgotten it. I was stuck and then school got in the way and then I thought I found a solution to the school problem and was going to work on it during the holidays, but then family got in the way so today I sat down at my computer and was like 'screw it I am writing fanfic' and this was the story I choose to update :D Lucky you! I hope I can have more bold moments like that in the future J Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Thank you reviewers! Your comments mean the world to me they really do. I know it seemed like I abandoned this story, but I promise you I haven't!**

* * *

Glinda the good paced the palace corridors thinking about the previous day. Everything seemed strange since Dorothy had arrived, but then again that wasn't breaking news. It seemed that girl caused weird things in Oz, maybe she was cursed or something. Glinda didn't know nor did she care, she was trying to figure out the mystery surrounding the scarecrow. What did he want? Why was he so caring and so determined to detach himself from being known as a witch hunter?

All the questions were so confusifying and Glinda wasn't sure where to start. She searched her mind for any vital information that might be a kind of clue or anything that might help her find somewhere to start. She would have asked the scarecrow, but he disappeared before the previous day's celebrations…which was extremely odd and inconvenient….. Dorothy must have said something of importance in the rant she went on when she arrived. There could have been vital information she might have said without even realizing it, that girl really didn't know when to shut her mouth….

"_She is! I saw her with my own eyes. She was in the Scarecrow's cabin. That is why I ditched him!"_

So Elphaba was supposedly in some cabin owned by the scarecrow…maybe she still was there, but that was a question Glinda was going to put off for another day…

"_I came to inform you that the rumors you were told are not true."_

The scarecrow had told her the rumors were not true, but hadn't Dorothy told her she ran off on the scarecrow? Then how would he know about the rumors?

Then there was how he just disappeared in the light flash…was it magic? Was Elphaba alive and working with him? Was he a spy? Glinda needed to talk to the scarecrow as soon as possible. She decided the best spot to look for him would be his cabin Dorothy mentioned…. She checked the clock it was 1 p.m, her calendar had nothing booked for today. _Perfect!_

She got up to find Dorothy and hopefully get directions from her to the cabin. Then she'd be off to find the scarecrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You swear Glinda doesn't suspect anything?" Elphaba asked for the 10th time.

"Yes!" Fiyero reassured her, "She only said I looked familiar and asked if she knew me."

"What?" Elphaba screeched, "She recognized you and you failed to mention that because…?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact."

"Fiyero this isn't overreacting this is full out panicking! She knows! We are so screwed! I knew sending you were a bad idea we were probably better off sending Liir!"

"Hey… I think I handled it pretty well."

"By ending up in her suspecting your identify how is that helpful or a decent job?!"

"I told her I didn't know her besides the time I met her the last time I was in the Emerald City."

"You lied? Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Yes."

"So you really think she believed you?"

"Yes, she totally bought it."

"Ha! Fiyero I have heard your lies there not very convincing."

Fiyero put his hands on his hips, "Hey that's not fair."

"What, it's true."

Fiyero thought he saw a pair of scissors in Elphaba's dress pocket. He became a bit frightened and threw his arms up in frustration, "Fine, whatever, don't believe me!"

"Fiyero…"

Fiyero shot her an angry glance and stormed out of their bedroom slamming the door. Elphaba sighed in frustration and continued to mutter "we are screwed" under her breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Liir and Vanessa continued to sit in Liir's bedroom, mostly in silence.

Vanessa wandered around looking at the various books on the shelves, while Liir sat staring blankly out a window.

"Sweet," Vanessa muttered under her breath as she picked up a random book and read: "Livre de sorts."

Liir sent her a side ways glance, "Excuse me?"

"It's says spell book in French."

"What's French?"

"A language and a country."

"Hmmm…cool…"

"Yeah," Vanessa agreed and she flipped through the various pages intrigued.

"What does it say?"

"Just different spells and enchantments. It's really quite interesting."

"You should try reading one, see what happens."

"Usually these books are just fake, made up things, but why not," Vanessa's eyes were bright with wonder.

She started to chant under her breath, Liir not understanding a word she said. She finished speaking and Liir was amazed by the way the words just flowed together, it was almost magical. "What did you say?"

"I am not sure I just read the first spell I opened to." She started to translate it, when there was a piercing shrill from the next room.

Liir and Vanessa ran out of the room and found Elphaba hovering over Fiyero, who was lying limp on the ground. Liir and Vanessa shot each other a glance and muttered, "The spell," then looked back at Fiyero.

Elphaba looked up at them, worry evident in her features and whispered, "What did you do?"

* * *

**Review? :D**

**Hey check out my friend Kelsey's story A Slightly Different Fate! It's her first fanfic! I am so proud of her :P I knew she'd join the cult sooner or later ;) Give her some reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! I am going to be posting a lot probably in the next few days :D I wrote this chapter a while ago, but again I don't really like it, but hey maybe I'll like the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes that might have slipped through the cracks in advance…I am not perfect and therefore make mistakes. Spell check helps but mistakes still slip through…Anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Milkshakes for: **

**ohmycarlisletwilight23 **

**Star's Snowflake **

**Emily**

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Elphaba looked up at them, worry evident in her features and whispered, "What did you do?"

By this time Liir and Vanessa realized they were in deep trouble.

"What did you do?!" Elphaba shrieked.

"Mom calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I when these unknown Kansas people just keep walking into my life and ruining it! Look what she has done!"

"Mom you're a witch you can reverse the spell…..shiz…" He probably shouldn't have said that.

"A spell?! She read a spell?! Are you both out of your minds?! You know how dangerous it is when an inexperienced person tries reading a spell!" She had a flashback when Nessa used a spell in the Grimmerie against Boq…she shuttered. She had saved him, but condemned him to living the rest of his life made out of tin…

"Just reverse it!"

"Liir, you don't understand…spells are irreversible…"

Vanessa's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, what have I done…" She dropped to her knees in shock.

"Liir show me the book."

Liir led Elphaba to the room and showed her the book. Elphaba opened it up, "What does this even say?"

"I am not sure…Nessa said it was written in French…"

"French? What is French?"

"A language."

"Well it seems Nessa is the only person who can read this so she will have to translate what she said."

She walked out to the living room, where Fiyero's body still lay limp and Nessa continued to sit dumbfounded. "Vanessa," Elphaba said kneeling down and speaking as calmly she could, "You are going to have to tell me what the spell said."

Vanessa started shaking and her eyes glazed over and she passed out.

"Shit!" Elphaba screamed.

"Mom what's wrong with her?!"

"It's probably a side effect from the spell they drain a lot of energy… also it's probably not best that she went into shock…"

"What do we do?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Liir will you check who that is?"

"Sure," Liir said, glancing at Nessa's body lying on the ground.

Elphaba paced around frantically.

Liir went over and peered out of the window. His eyes widened. "Mom…it's…uh…Lady Glinda."

"WHAT?!" Elphaba screamed. "I have to hide…she cannot find me!"

Elphaba ran into the back bedroom.

"Mom? The bodies?"

"Shit," he heard his mother mutter. She ran back out and then dragged their bodies into a different bedroom and shut the door and then ran back to the bedroom to hide. "Liir," she called over her shoulder, "I'd prefer if you didn't let her in, but if she insists and does come inside be sure to not let her come down this hallway!"

"Okay mom."

Liir then opened the door and put on a fake smile, "Lady Glinda what an unexpected surprise!"

"Liir?" Glinda was confused why was this boy, who had been dating her daughter, here?

"That's me!" Liir said nervously.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here."

"What?

"Am I missing something?"

"Well I was searching for the Scarecrow and Dorothy mentioned he lived in a cabin so I used a locator spell, that I just learned," she smiled proudly, "and it brought me here…"

"Well there isn't a scarecrow here."

"May I come in?"

"It might be better if you don't…"

Glinda narrowed her eyes, "Well I heard that the Wicked Witch may be hiding here and I must check."

Liir gulped, "Alright…"

Glinda entered and started searching the rooms. She entered a bedroom and saw a bookcase of spell books and the scarecrow's hat. Something was definitely up…

She entered the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was vacant. There was a bed by the window, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She turned to leave when she spotted a closet she hadn't checked. She walked over to it and slowly turned the doorknob.

This was it, Liir knew it. His mom was going to kill him.

Glinda opened the creaky door and saw a body sitting and they had their head buried in their knees and long ebony hair down to their waist. "I am going to have to ask you to stand up Miss."

The person shook their head.

Glinda was becoming a bit impatient. "I am Lady Glinda, ruler of Oz, and I demand you to get up!"

Once again they shook their head.

Glinda bent over and grabbed them by the arm and pulled with all her strength and somehow managed to pull the person up and shoved them towards the bed. "If I find anything suspicious you were hiding in here I may have to," she said glancing back at the woman sitting on the bed. Their head was down and her hair was covering most of her face, but it was not a trick of light…her skin was green. Glinda was speechless, "Elphie?" she managed to whisper.

"You were saying?" They muttered sarcastically.

"Elphie! Sweet Oz!" Glinda ran over to her and gave her a hug. "You're supposed to be dead…" she said pulling back, "I thought you were dead…" Glinda slapped her. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Are you going to let me talk at any point?"

Glinda gestured for her to talk, "Please do. Please explain why the hell you're sitting here and not dead like I thought you were."

"Well I used a spell to escape death."

"No…really?"

Elphaba ignored her and continued, "I knew we couldn't live in peace anymore and we had to leave Oz."

"We?" Glinda looked puzzled, "Who is we?"

Just then a sound came from a bedroom down the hall. "Elphaba?" a male voice called. He walked down the hallway and opened their bedroom door.

Glinda went pale like she had seen a ghost and passed out cold and Elphaba gasped. Fiyero stood in the doorway, in human form.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Review?**


End file.
